What Goes Up
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: He fell for her...literally. And she could do only one thing: Make sure he got back to his cabin in one piece!


**What Goes Up…**

I wandered along the trees of Camp Rock, just enjoying the scenery. This is what I love most about this camp. It's so beautiful, full of inspirational places…

_Crrr-aack!_

"AAAHH!!"

CRASH!

I screamed and spun around, eyes wide. A boy lay on his back in the dirt, groaning. "Ow…"

"Oh my god!" I cried, running over. "Are you okay?"

His brown eyes fluttered open. "Sure," he mumbled. "I was…sky diving. I meant to do that."

"I see…" I said slowly. He smiled sheepishly and I realized where I'd seen him before.

"Aren't you Nate Gray?"

He sighed. "Yep."

"Oh," I nodded, holding out my hand. "I thought so."

He stared at me for a second, then took my hand. I pulled him to his feet. "I'm Mitchie, by the way," I said. "Now, would you like to explain again why you were in the tree?"

"Nice to meet you," he muttered. "And I was…tree climbing."

I slowly looked up to where he'd fallen from, then back down at him. "Uh huh…and how did that go for ya?"

He sighed again. "Not very well," he admitted, then grimaced. "I think I broke something…"

I rolled my eyes and dusted some dirt off of his shoulder. "You're lucky you didn't kill yourself," I scolded. "How high up were you?"

"Oh…ten…twenty feet. But I was coming down…I fell at about ten feet…maybe. My foot slipped…and the branch broke."

I was the one who sighed this time. "Nate, you really outta wear a crash helmet," I said. "Now, where does it hurt?"

"My back," Nate moaned. "But I'm okay, really. I'll just get back to my cabin."

I nodded. "That might be a good idea. I'll come with you."

He nodded and we started back towards camp.

"I think I went down too fast," Nate said sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked mildly. "It's not like you have classes."

"Oh…uhm, I was…" He reddened. "Never mind."

"You can tell me," I said, smiling. "Everyone makes stupid moves occasionally…"

"Oh, yeah?" Nate asked. "Then name the last time you did something like that."

He was so changing the subject...oh well.

"Last month," I answered promptly. "Except it wasn't out of a tree; I was trying to get something off the top shelf at home and I accidentally used a rolling chair…"

Nate was silent, then snorted with laughter. "Wow, Mitchie," he said. "That…that gives my stunt a run for it's money."

"Oh, shush," I grumbled. "I bet you've done stupider stuff."

"Well…" Nate grinned. "I have tripped on my guitar cord on stage…and fell into an amp."

I blinked and tried to keep my mouth shut. Not luck. I started giggling like an idiot. But to my surprise, Nate started laughing as well!

After we'd quieted down, I noticed something. And that something was that Nate was very, very cute…and very pleasant to be around.

I smiled shyly at him. He noticed.

"Why are you smiling at me?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh," I said, snapping from my daze. "I was just um…actually, I have no idea."

He shook his head, and we started walking again. After a long time, he said thoughtfully "I know I've heard that name before."

"What name?"

"Your name…I know I've heard it from somebody…"

I frowned. It wasn't a common name… "Well…my last name is Torres," I said slowly. "Does that ring a bell?"

Nate froze a step. "You're Mitchie Torres?" he asked incrediously.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "Why?"

"Oh…so you're the girl Shane talks about…" he said, a bit sadly.

I blushed. "Yeah…that's me."

"Oh," he muttered. "You're his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I repeated. "Oh, heck no! No, he's just my friend…"

"He likes you more than a friend."

I blanched. "He does?"

Nate sighed, a bit regretfully. "Yep…he really likes you."

"Oh."

We were silent, walking along the path, pondering our thoughts.

Finally, Nate let out a deep breath and said "And I guess…you like him, too."

"What?" I asked. "Me?"

"Yeah, I mean," Nate grumbled. "He's my brother…Shane Gray. _The_ Shane Gray…every girl likes him."

"Does he think that?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Please…"

"What?" Nate asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I don't like him, other than a friend, or a brother," I stated firmly. "And you can tell him I said that."

Nate stared at me incredulously for a long time, then a small smile appeared on his lips. "You don't like him?" he voiced slowly. "Like that, I mean?"

I stared at him. "No…" I said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he said quickly. "Fantastic. Great, in fact…"

I blinked. "You sure you didn't land on your head?" I double checked.

"Nope."

I laughed. "Well, here we are," I announced, realizing we'd reached Connect 3's cabin. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh, I'll be more than okay," he muttered under his breath.

"Come again?"

"I'll be fine," Nate smiled. "Thanks for walking with me."

I smiled back. "No problem. It was nice talking to you."

"You, too," Nate said back, sincerely.

He turned to walk inside. I stopped him.

"Wait, Nate," I said. "I'm dying to know…why were you hurrying to get out of that tree?"

Nate reddened again. "I, uhm…" he murmured. "I, uh, saw you…"

I blinked again, then smiled.

And that was how I met, and eventually married Nathanial James Gray.

* * *

**Well...that was a bit of crap...LOL I got this idea all of the sudden cuz...actually, i have no idea where i got. Hah. Review!**


End file.
